HeroHeroin
by RawritsMolly
Summary: She would no longer be controlled by a substance that will only give her so much “happiness” if you could call it that. She didn’t know how, but she knew that with Jack by her side she could kick this habit. Rated for Drug reference.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. **

**

* * *

**

Hero/Heroin: One Shot

He watched her from where he sat 2 rows back from her in their class. Her "nervous" tapping was starting to get annoying. Sighing he focused his hazel eyes back on his paper, scribbling in some random answer he couldn't help but glance up at her again as she wiped her nose on the sleeve of her overly large hoodie.

He watched as chills and a cold sweat embraced her body. Shaking his head he sighed again and leaned forward, he knew those signs: the restlessness, the cold sweats, the runny noses, which were soon to be followed by cramp like pains. He watched as she suddenly grabbed her desk with a loud smack the pencil she had been fiddling with falling to the floor with a small clatter. Gripping her desk tightly he saw her knuckles turn white. Yes he knew those symptoms well, for he had been through them about 2 years ago.

"Miss Jacobs, is everything alright?" Their history teacher asked as he looked up from grading the tests they took 2 days ago. The whole class looked up at her eager to see what was happening.

Nodding quickly after the cramp passed the girl stuttered. "Ye-yes, just… uh… not… not feeling to good." She bit her lip and leaned down to grab her pencil.

"Would you like to go to the nurse?"

"No!" She said quickly, almost too quickly "I… I me-mean no thank you Mr. Denton. I'll be ok."

Nodding Mr. Denton eyed her suspiciously and went back to his papers and so did the class seeing that nothing of interest had happened.

15 minutes seemed to pass like days; he knew that's how she was feeling but she was up quickly, shoving everything into her backpack and was out the door as soon as the bell rang. Getting out of his seat he packed and slung his bag over his shoulder and walked after her nodding his head and offering a charming smile to anyone who said hi.

He followed her (at a safe distance of course) out of the school building and down the street and stopped when she walked into an alleyway about 2 blocks from their high school. Leaning against the wall he peeked in, shaking his head again.

In the alley stood the girl with a short boy around their age, they seemed to be talking. The boy looked both ways with his steel blue eyes and slipped his hand in his pocket. Smirking he brought his hand back out and grabbed her hand gently, brushing her knuckles with his lips in a gentlemanly fashion you would find in the 1800's. The pass was made: he had the money and she had the goods. Nodding their goodbyes, they both went their separate ways.

The hazel eyed boy followed the thin girl to secluded warehouse just passed the local library. Quietly from the shadows he watched as she pulled off her hoodie and set it on a crate to the left of the table she was working at. Light from the high windows showed her as she took items out of a plastic bag that had been in her backpack. Pulling out a small candle and her lighter she lit the wick and placed it on the table. Grabbing the shoe lace she had on the table she tied it around her upper arm as a cheap tourniquet. Dumping some of the contents from a tiny bag that she had just received onto a tarnished spoon she shakily held it above the flame willing it to dissolve faster.

Once fully ready she grabbed the syringe and sucked the contents off the spoon. Drawing in a shaky breath she sat on a crate after tossing the spoon into the table noisily. Needle tracks could be seen on her left arm from the many times she has used. Shaking his head again the boy decided to step in.

"Sarah." His voice called quietly trying not to scare her as he walked into her line of sight.

Gasping she looked up with wide brown eyes dark circles could be seen from the insomnia she suffered. "J-Jack?"

"Put it down Sarah," He nodded his head at the needle that was so close to her vein. "You don't need that. Trust me I know."

Shaking her head she looked focused her attention back on the object in her hand. Her release from the pain, "It hurts Jack," She mumbled tears rolling down her cheeks as sweat and cramps from withdrawals wracked her body. "I… I can't …can't take the pain."

Moving forward slowly he knelt in front of her. "Please don't do this Sarah; this fix will only stop the pain for so long. Give me the needle." Holding out his hand he looked in her eyes all he saw was pain.

Sarah faltered at this. He was right; this would only make her feel better temporarily she'd have to get more in a day or two. Looking from the needle to Jack she bit her bottom lip as more tears caressed her pale skin.

"I know it will be tough," Jack said rubbing her leg affectionately. "But we'll just get tougher with it. Together."

Taking in a breath she brought the needle away from her skin and with unsteady fingers gave it to Jack. Smiling the boy stood and kissed her forehead and loosened the shoe lace from around her arm before taking it off entirely. She watched as he went over to the table packing everything that would make her think of this drug. Checking her back pack he made sure everything was gone before telling her to stay where she was while he disposed of the offending objects.

She groaned in pain and clutched her stomach as a cramp and the feeling of nausea passed threw her. She knew this would be horrible but in the end it would be worth it. She would no longer be controlled by a substance that will only give her so much "happiness" if you could call it that.

She didn't know how but she knew that with Jack by her side she could kick this habit.

* * *

**(A/N): I think I can honestly say I don't know where the hell this came from. It just came to me randomly. Anyway I hope you all liked it please tell me what you think for it is my first one shot . Happy Holidays =] . By the way if you haven't already figured it out Spot was Sarah's drug dealer.**


End file.
